


Intertwined

by cassy0chi



Category: Emma Approved
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Fluff, Soulmates, Veela
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassy0chi/pseuds/cassy0chi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Approved Hogwarts AU. Set in Alex's seventh and Emma's Sixth year. Quarter-Veela Emma Woodhouse is determined to determined to play cupid with the student body of hogwarts much to the dismay of the Hufflepuff Headboy and her best friend, Alex Knightley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Restricted Access

Emma Woodhouse’s back was pressed against a bookshelf, soft meows approaching along with footsteps. Her normally perfect hair was messed up from avoiding that damn cat, the meows become quieter and quieter, the footsteps seemed to have stopped. Emma pulled out the lantern hidden under her cloak, turning it back on allowing a low light to shine on the worn leather spines. Normally she would not be caught dead in this maze of musty papers but it was necessary to her newest plan. She mouthed their titles as she went through the L’s, passing Lands of the East Orient, Lizards and Their Magic Properties, until she reached the L.O.’s. Emma swore under her breath. She had just checked the registry this morning, it had been checked in. Emma was cursing a storm, frustrated and furious until she felt breath on her neck.   
“Looking for something?” And that was how Alex Knightly ended up getting slapped at 1 AM in the restricted section while on his Head Boy duties.  
“Alex, you can’t just sneak up on me like that!” Emma whispered at him furious.  
“If you don’t want me sneaking up on you, then you, Emma Woodhouse, should stop roaming the halls when I’m on duty.” He berated her, slightly rubbing his now red cheek. “You never go into the library anyway, what is so important that you have to get right now?”  
“I needed a book.” she stated.  
“You do know you can ask me to get you a book, right?”  
“Not a book, The Book.” she clarified. The hufflepuff prefect groaned.  
“That unreliable book about the love magic?”  
“It’s not unreliable! It’s the best I can get he-” his hand covered her mouth.  
“Quiet.” he whispered low, he pulled her in contact with the bookshelves again. She can hear the soft sounds of Mrs.Norris and Alex’s frantic breath. They’re standing there for awhile, Alex hand covering the bottom of her face, her cheeks heating up. Once the evidence of the malevolent cat’s presence disappears she tears the head boy’s fingers from her mouth and smacks him lightly. She glared at him.  
“Your hand is too big, I could barely breathe because you were covering my nose!” She remarked.  
“You’re the one risking detention being in not only the library after bed but, the restricted section. I doubt my hand is the biggest of your problems right now.” Alex Knightley fiddling with his yellow and black tie. “I can’t believe you snuck out again to find that book.” he grumbled. “Emma, you’re part Veela. You don’t even need a book on love magic.” he continued trying to reason with her. Emma’s ability to tolerate these jabs was getting weaker and weaker.  
“First of all, Mr. Knightley, You would sneak out too, if your roommate was Caroline Lee! If I have to hear her blab about her ‘superior’ social standing and fashion-god forbid she starts talking about one of the bennet girls again, I will end up suffocating her with a pillow.” She spat. “Secondly, I’m one quarter. That barely counts, Mr.Knightly. Also, I’m not using the information in that book for me.” Alex groaned as if he had heard this a million times. “It’s for Annie!”  
“Emma, Annie Taylor can take care of herself. You don’t need to set her up.” he reminded her.  
“I’ve tried introducing her to Ryan, they’re perfect but, Annie won’t even entertain the-What are you doing?” Emma looked and saw Alex transfiguring a small flashlight.  
“Getting ready to walk you back to the dungeons?” he responded.  
“I can get back myself.” she proclaimed.  
“Oh no, I am not letting you sneak off somewhere and getting in trouble.” Alex maintained as he grabbed her wrist. “Come on.” Emma protested but then quickly gave in as was normal with Alex. She sighed.  
“How do you always find me anyway?”  
“It’s a gift.” He jokes. Ever since Emma was little she was always running off somewhere without telling anyone, her father and sister, Izzy, were often clueless to where she had gone. Alex Knightley,  
her neighbor and now, soon to be brother-in-law, was always the one bringing her back to her family who were normally worried sick. Emma was also normally on the receiving end of many lectures from said neighbor because of this. Emma gave a small smile at this.  
“Sure it is. I can’t wait for you to put that on your resume, Special Skills: Expert Emma Woodhouse Detector. “ He chuckles and ruffles her hair.  
“Well, if I put that then they’ll have to accept me. Emma Woodhouse Detectors are highly valued in employees.” she smiles as they make their ways through the corridors.  
“My dad is probably going to have a conniption next year, without ‘Dear Mr.Knightley’ here to look after me.” Emma responds sarcasm edging into her voice.  
“Does he seriously call me that?”   
“Yes!” she chortled. “That’s what you get for hanging around so often.” The slytherin dorm was soon in sight and Knightley waited as she said the password. He bid her goodnight and she nodded walking in before ducking her head out of the portrait.  
“Knightley. Do me a favor.” He groaned  
“Didn’t I just do one?” she glared at him.  
“You should let me finish before drawing conclusions. I was just going to say actually get some sleep and not just study for that muggle course of yours all night.” she chided him.  
“This once, I will.” he said giving her a small smile and wave before her heels disappeared into the portrait hole.


	2. Armageddon Chess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was rewritten August 21st. I felt that it fit better with the plot this way. Enjoy!

Despite her companion’s urging and the lack of a certain book, Emma Woodhouse did end up getting Ryan Weston and Annie Taylor together. The mentioned couple was currently snuggling in a booth together at the Three Broomsticks, giggling while nursing some butterbeers. Emma Woodhouse had a smug grin on her face at this scene, turning away from the window. “Well, look at that happy couple. I wonder who was brilliant enough to put those two together? Without that person they would certainly not be disgustingly adorable and happy, right?” She feigned curiousity.  
“That person must be modest as well.” he retorted. Emma scowled. “Fine. You were right about them.” He admitted “Happy?” Emma was grinning again.  
“Extremely, you know how much I enjoy proving you wrong.” Emma clucked, contented.  
“Come on, your dad is going to call the aurors if we’re any later.” He said. Emma sighed looking away from the window and they began walking a large home on the edge of Hogsmeade.  
Mr.Woodhouse was known as fairly eccentric to the wizarding world. His overprotective nature when involving his daughters was famous; This was mostly because of Mrs.Woodhouse’s premature departure from the world of the living. He did not like his daughter’s being far away, so once his eldest entered hogwarts, he moved himself to the cottage in hogsmeade to gauge the nervousness over them being away from home. “Daddy, I’m here!” called Emma from the entrance hall. A gravelly voice called that he was in the study, there sat a regal but tired looking man.   
“Mr.Knightley, how lovely to see you again.” The man said smiling at him pulling himself from his favorite chair. “I heard there has been a recent flu epidemic at Hogwarts. I hope you’ve protected yourself against it, Knightley.” Knightley confirmed this and soon Emma had retrieved a chess board for them and Mr.Woodhouse was trouncing him once again.  
“Oh Alex Knightley, what a nice surprise.” Izzy said, rubbing her ring absentmindedly. Izzy had always been the more easy going of the Woodhouse sisters, she was more reserved than her younger sister but if the boys in his dorm were any judge, just as strikingly beautiful with a gorgeous smile and wavy dark hair. Luckily, John Knightley had snatched her up from the wizarding dating market and Alex could honest say he had never seen John happier.  
“I figured I’d come by before it got too hectic.” Alex explained. “Besides, I doubt I’m that much of a surprise anymore considering John.” The corners of Isabelle’s mouth turned up at the sound of her fiances name.  
“Alex, you should have seen him yesterday. I found him on the floor mourning his teams loss in the cup.”  
“John always did like the cannons a bit too much.” He said smirking and noticing Izzy’s Hollyhead Harpies hoodie and laughed. “I suppose you’re lording it over him?”   
“Why of course, payback for scaring me last month.” she giggled a bit evilly from the thought of repaying him for putting that fake acromantula on her face while she was sleeping.  
“Izzy you have to see this!” exclaimed Emma coming back from the garden and pulling the darker haired Woodhouse out with her.  
“Probably more of that dreaded wedding business. I don’t understand why they have to marry so soon,Knightley. They’ve only just entered their twenties, there is plenty of time for that.” The old man grumbled.  
“That is true but, didn’t you marry at a younger age than that?” Knightley asked cautiously.  
“That Knightley, is a very different situation. As you know, Elinor was part veela.” The man said suddenly his voice sounding haggard. “That normally changes some things. I was so happy when Isabelle avoided that situation, I can only hope the same goes for Emma.”   
Shortly after, the ball of energy that is Emma Woodhouse returned to the study with Izzy and armful of Hartfield primroses and the subject disappeared like it was only an illusion, once Mr.Woodhouse began to reprimand her saying she could have gotten an infection. After spending a couple more hours with her father they returned to the carriages back to the castle and Emma filled him in on her newest match.  
“Harriet Smith and James Elton are absolutely perfect for eachother.” She told him. He thought of the meek fellow Hufflepuff that Emma had recently taken under her wing. The blonde had aided Emma in pairing off Annie and Ryan. This made Emma decide that Harriet would become her new protege in matchmaking because of this, a move that Alex didn’t necessarily approve of.  
“Harriet and the Slytherin prefect?” he questioned. “Emma, I can admit Annie and Ryan worked out well but, I can’t support you on this one. Besides, I have it on good authority that Bobby Martin is going to ask her out.” He mentioned.  
“The authority was correct but, Harriet turned him down.” she said nonchalantly. Alex looked at her with confusion.  
“Really, I thought she was quite smitten with him.”  
“She decided not so much considering how she responded.” she responded. A terrible thought flew into Alex’s thoughts.  
“Emma...did you tell Harriet to turn him down?” He choked out.  
“No. I didn’t tell her to say no. I simply reminded her to be sure that was what she wanted.” She divulged.  
“Emma!” He yelled shocked and disappointed, he couldn’t help his voice rising. “How could you do that to Martin? He’s a nice guy who would have treated Harriet Smith well and now you went and confused her to saying no.” He was yelling at her, she looked surprised. “Just for someone who is never going to give her what Martin could have?”  
“Why not?” she asked. “Why couldn’t Elton have-”  
“James Elton’s parents were voldemort supporters, Emma. He’s not exactly going to big on the dating a muggleborn.” He tried to explain cutting her off.  
“But, people change Alex. Maybe he doesn’t believe in that kind of thing.” she argued  
“Emma! He wants to run for minister of magic. Harriet is a lovely girl but, I think she would have been much happier with Martin!” he said exasperated.  
“Not this again, she turned him down!”  
“You made her turn him down.” Alex yelled back.  
“I didn’t make her do anything she didn’t want to do.” she said coldly. He could see that she was hurt, her confidence was faltering a bit. He didn’t say anything, he just looked at her. “I’m sorry, I just, I want everyone to be happy.” Emma tried to explain.  
“I can’t even look at you right now. I just can’t believe you can be so manipulative yet naive at the same time.” he hissed, out of the energy to keep fighting as he saw her getting upset. The carriage then stopped, Emma bolted out of the door and ran straight to her dorm. Alex was left in the dust. Alex went to his private dorm, he was irritated with her. He knew she meant well but, he just wished sometimes she would just listen. He tore into his bedroom, opening his closet door and pulling his backpack and ripping a book from it’s contents. He slammed Love Magic and All It’s Varieties, onto his desk and restrained himself from ripping the pages to pieces.


	3. A Tangled Truce

Emma and Alex didn’t talk for a week after the carriage incident. Whenever Emma saw Alex Knightley, She walked in the opposite direction looking as if he didn’t even exist until he had gone ahead enough that she turned back to watch him stride away. Whenever Alex saw Emma Woodhouse he tried to hide as often as possible from her. He just couldn’t talk to her right now, he was just so disappointed with her for interfering with Harriet and Robert Martin. She prevented a perfectly good couple from happening because she believed her little friend to be better than Robert Martin.   
Alex had met with Robert one day in potions, he looked so hopeless. It made him disgusted with his friend, if only Emma could see how heartbroken Bobby Martin looked when he spied Harriet sitting with James Elton and Emma in the courtyard. Their meeting looked innocent enough but, soon Emma walked away while James and Harriet remained. They looked to be talking quite amicably but, James Elton seemed a bit less attentive than he was when Emma was with them. He dreaded seeing this outcome, Alex doubted it would end well.   
“Admiring my handiwork?” a voice boasted from behind him. Alex jumped out of shock.  
“Emma! Don’t sneak up on people like that, they might end up protecting themselves out of instinct. I would not like explaining to your Father why you’re in the hospital wing.”  
“That didn’t seem like a problem in the restricted section.” She mentioned glowering. “So, eating your words now, Mr.Knightley?” she taunted.  
“Sure. I’m surprised you got them out here, so I suppose in that sense.” he admitted.  
“You still don’t think it will work?” She looked at him curiously.  
“I have no doubt you probably could but, Emma, I really don’t see this ending well.” He told her. She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.  
“I think they’ll be splendid but, I will wait for your surrender Knightley!” She said triumphantly. James Elton and Harriet began to make their way towards them.  
“Emma, did you talk to Professor Sinistra?” He asked suddenly straightening and Knightley could feel the charm laying on thick.  
“Oh yes, it was just a mistake everything was fine. Sorry to make you sit around.” She responded.  
“No need, Miss Smith and I had a lovely conversation while we waited.” He assured her. Harriet blushed and smiled. “I didn’t know you and Knightley were close.” he mentioned to them both a hint of apprehension on his face.  
“Very. Childhood friends and such.” Alex offered in a slightly pompous tone, something about James Elton just made Alex want to shove this familiarity in his face.  
“Good to know, Miss Woodhouse, Miss Smith, shall we make our way to the great hall?” he asked, straightening his slytherin tie.  
“Go ahead without me, I need to grab something.” Elton looked displeased for a moment, but his disarming smile reappeared just as fast and Harriet joined him in the trek. Emma immediately turned to him her hair in disarray from the autumn air, she looked a bit nervous.  
“Alex...Are you going to stop hating me soon?” She said her voice a bit higher from being unsure “I know I probably shouldn’t have done it but, I just wanted Harriet-” He put a hand up to hush her.  
“Emma, I could never hate you, even if I wanted to. I’m still frustrated but, I admit I shouldn’t have been so harsh in the carriage.” He confessed begrudingly.  
“So we’re fine?”   
“We’re good, Emma.” Alex corrected her. The corner of her mouth twitched into a smile.  
“Good.” She went to grab her bag from the ledge behind them and she turned to leave but revolved back to face him “Alex, get some sleep, you look like hell.” she commanded him with an oddly worried tone to her voice. She then hurried to the great hall while Alex was left looking at the spot she stood with curiosity. 

 

Unsurprisingly Alex heeded Emma’s advice and for the first time in a long time, he dreamed. His fingers tangled in someone’s long brown hair, he heard the woman whisper his name.   
“Alex.” The voice said again, no longer quiet. He felt a hand on his shoulder slightly shaking him. “Alex Knightley.” the voice singsonged. He pulled on the arm of the person shaking him, he heard a welp on surprise as a small body was weakly pulled onto the bed.  
“ Sleep.” he rasped out.  
“Knightley!” the voice yelled in alarm as he began to snuggle into the warmth of the other body and he felt a stab of a high heel on his leg and he bolted awake cursing. There laying next to him was a flustered looking Emma Woodhouse. He immediately tried to cover himself with the sheets.  
“Emma, get out of my bed!” he ordered her. Emma glared at him.  
“I wasn’t in here by choice Knightley. If my memory of...oh one minute ago serves me right, it was you who put me here.” She taunted as he turned bright red. She slid off the bed.  
“How did you even get into my dorm?” He grumbled dragging his hands through his hair.   
“I’ve been in here before remember, it’s not hard to remember your password.” She explained. “I only came to wake you up because you weren’t downstairs and we’re supposed to leave for the villa soon.” Alex bolted up.  
“Fuck, the wedding.”  
“I’m going to ignore that potty mouth and step out so you can pretty yourself, Knightley. I’ll be in the common room when you’re ready.” Alex Knightley was so thankful that the Head Girl tended to stay with her boyfriend at that moment. Otherwise the sight of Emma making herself comfortable in their common room when she technically wasn’t even allowed to be there might be a bit of a shock. Alex came out twenty minutes later to find Emma tidying and organizing the room.  
“Emma, are you okay?” Emma jumped at his voice, she turned a overconfident smile plastered on her face.  
“Of course, why wouldn’t I be?” She said a bit too quickly.  
“You’re organizing.” He observed.  
“It’s just… nevermind.” She trailed off.  
“Emma.” He warned, his hands raising his fingers soon wiggling. Her eyes widened with apprehension, she jerked away and sighed.  
“Fine.” She relented, “It’s just Izzy won’t be home after this. I’m going to miss her.” she admitted biting her lip.  
“Hey.” He said calmly placing a hand on her shoulder “It will be okay. Just think of it this way, you’ll have Hartfield all to yourself. You will be the mistress of Hartfield basically.” at this her lips twitched.  
“Come on, we’re going to be late to meet our parents.” Alex reminded her and she stood straight up. They walked outside with their luggage shrunk in their pockets, grabbed onto what looked to be an invitation before they felt a familiar pull at their navels. Before them appeared a stately house just as grand as Hartfield, the Woodhouse’s ancestral home that was now only used in the summer.   
“Welcome back to Donwell Abbey.”


	4. Crossing The Threshold.

It was normal for a woman to be freaking out the night before her wedding, right? Why was Emma so uncomfortable with Izzy Woodhouse freaking out then? Currently Izzy was triple checking everything in her wedding and Emma had never seen her sister more on edge. Emma prided herself on her excellent planning and she had already double checked every aspect of the wedding earlier today. Needless to say Izzy’s need to confirm was a bit excessive but understandable. Isabelle Woodhouse being high strung was like her Father insisting they leave home. Almost impossible. Emma saw Izzy was begging for alone time with oddly something in a plastic bag from a muggle store. Emma figured it was probably some dirty muggle toy one of her friends from school gotten her as a gag gift at the bridal shower.  
Which is why when Izzy said she needed someone to make sure Alex got his suit Emma made a quick escape her face redder than the roses on Izzy’s desk. Emma felt like a stranger walking alone in the Knightley home. Emma had walked through the halls of their mansion many times before but, it had always been with John,Izzy or Alex walking with her. Now without them here, the trailing eyes of the portraits of the Knightley ancestors just made her feel uncomfortable. It was as if she was being judged in front of a court even though they all were oddly silent. Emma couldn’t remember a day she felt more relieved to knock on Alex’s door. The too large wooden door creaked open, Emma let out sigh of relief at the sight of Alex Knightley in his boxers and T shirt. Immediately the portraits returned to their normal quiet chatter at the sight of their descendant.  
“Can I come in?” she asks hesitantly, he raises an eyebrow but steps aside and opens the door for her.  
“Aren’t you supposed to be helping Izzy for tomorrow?”   
“I am but, she wanted some alone time and she also needed someone to bring your suit.” She said unshrinking the garment in her pocket and walking past him to lay it against his chair.  
“She told you she wanted to be alone?” He attempted to confirm.  
“Alex, she was looking for reasons to get me to leave.” She said plainly sitting on the edge of his bed.  
“And that brought you to my bed?” He teased lightly as he sat next to her and he felt her smack his arm lightly out of embarassment. He grinned when he saw her cheeks tinged pink slightly.  
“Don’t think I haven’t forgotten who pulled me in this morning.” She said scoffing at his insinuation. Alex raised his hands up in defense. She  
“I was half asleep and it’s not my fault you’re so easy to pull in.” Alex recalled a sharp pain in his leg and looked down at Emma’s six inch pink shoes of doom. He immediately ordered her to take them off. Emma looked at him as if he had just escaped from Azkaban.  
“Excuse me?”  
“Take off your shoes, I don’t want to end up with a bruise on my leg again.” Alex reasoned sliding off the bed and beginning to kneel down to take them off her if she wouldn’t.  
“Fine, fine.” She grumbled standing up and stepping out of the shoes, Alex raised himself from the ground and found himself eye level with the top of Emma’s head.   
“Emma?”  
“What, haven’t you seen me out of heels before?”  
“Not since second year probably.”He couldn’t help but begin to choke on his laughter, Emma arched her neck to look up at him and began to glare her teeth bared.  
“Were you expecting a medal?”  
“I just never realized how short you were.” Knightley couldn’t help it he burst at the sight of the imperious “You are dead to me look” Emma Woodhouse was giving him after this comment, while having probably the least intimidating build he had ever seen.  
“Oh shut up!” She spat at him already maneuvering her feet back into the doom shoes until, that is Alex Knightley swiped them and placed them on the top of his dresser. He saw the pint sized girl seething. She threw herself on his bed, smacking against it out of frustration. “You’re such a jerk sometimes, Snarky Knightley.” Alex bit his lip to keep from retorting. He opened his mouth to speak when he saw white and felt one of his pillows smack against his face. Emma bit her lip at she saw his eyes darken slightly but then a mischevious smile spread across his face.  
“Oh you’re going to get it Emma Woodhouse.” As he pulled the pillow out from behind her and smacked her back lightly. Emma quickly responded and they had broken into full on war. Knightley’s strategy seemed to be deflecting Emma’s hits and striking when she catched her breath. Emma seemed to just battle him head on tirelessly. They both ended up panting laying on Alex’s bed by the time they had truced. Alex attempted to begin their conversation after his heart had calmed.  
“So, any idea why Izzy wanted to be alone.” Emma’s cheeks turned dark red and she seemed to choke on her own spit. “Are you alright?” Emma coughed trying to calm down as Alex slid back onto the side of the bed.  
“She’s just testing a gift from the bridal shower.” Emma explained swallowing deeply.  
“There’s a gift that requires you leaving the room?”   
“I kind of gathered that, um, that the gift was among the personal pleasure category.” Emma coughed out, her cheeks crimson. Knightley looked at her puzzled then realization dawned on his face and his cheeks a shade of pink Emma had never witnessed on him. Emma nodded and leaned back on the bed.  
“Well, I can open up a guestroom for you if you want?” He suggested.  
“Don’t go to the trouble. I can just stay here.” Knightley’s eyebrows raised.  
“I don’t recall inviting you, Emma.”he teased. He received another smack in the head with a pillow. They continued conversing and bantering like this laying on Alex’s bed. Until Emma noticed a lull in their conversation and she turned her head over to the right side of the bed.  
Alex Knightley lay there, eye closed, mouth parted obviously having succumbed to exhaustion. Emma smiled softly at him for moment. She knew Alex Knightley tended to overwork himself be it with Head Duties, Homework or any other thing that he decided to fixate on. Emma was thankful that just for tonight he would be well rested. Emma pulled herself up from the bed and after deciding to bother him for her shoes in the morning, she began making her way down the hallway. Thankfully this time, the portraits were asleep so a frigid silence could be avoided. She began to get closer to the room Izzy and she were staying in when she heard her sister, sounding quite anguished.  
“John, It was positive.” Emma heard behind the door.  
“What?” A masculine voice-John- Replied.  
“I’m pregnant.” Izzy clarified.  
“I’m going to be a dad?” the voice seemed to be processing this.  
“I know this ruins everything, I can understand if this may change things-”   
“It doesn’t ruin anything.”   
“But- I mean, what about the plan? The five year schedule.” her sister asked bewildered.  
“Plans can be altered, Bella.”  
“We’ve never even talked about kids! Do you even want them?”   
“I want our kid, Bella. I want you. if the plan doesn’t include both of you then it has to go.” Emma backed away from the door, staring at it bewildered as if it had appeared out of thin air. She turned bolting back down the long corridor, a few of the ancestors waking as her feet smacked aganist the ancient floors. They needed to be alone. Her feet carried her once again to Alex Knightley’s door. It was tugged open resulting in a loud screech and one Alex turning on his lamp to gaze at her drowsily. She fumbled with her hands as he looked at her.  
“Are you alright?” He croaked out, his voice not awake with him.  
“Yeah...I just, I can’t go back into Izzy and my room tonight.” She explained to him. Alex blinked at her a couple times, shuffled to one side of the bed and lifted up other side of the covers. “Get in.” Emma crawled in and then leaned over to turn off his lamp while Alex’s head dropped onto his pillow. It toke Emma awhile to fall asleep, her apprehension about sleeping in the same bed as someone else making her restless. Even if that someone was one of her best friends. She was eventually lulled to sleep but, a fitful one because of the knowledge she now held.  
Emma woke up before Alex thankfully. She could have never lived it down if he had seen their position, at least now she could act like they hadn’t been spooning this morning. Like she hadn’t curled against his chest in her sleep, that she hadn’t woke to found his hand threaded through her hair. She had slipped out of the bed and found a worried looking Izzy waiting for her. Emma had made the excuse that she fell asleep going over the table arrangements in the study. Izzy didn’t believe this but, continued her preparations.  
“You look gorgeous Izzy.” Emma had said zipping up her dress. “John won’t know what hit him.” Izzy smiled at the sound of his name.  
“Emma, make sure to take care of daddy. You know he doesn’t do well with this kind of thing.” Izzy warned wringing her hands.  
“Of course, don’t I always. I promise I’ll always be there to take care of him when you can’t”  
“Don’t do that! I just meant to make sure he transitions okay.” Izzy exclaimed whipping around. Emma looked at her alarmed.  
“Why not?”  
“Emma, just because Daddy is overprotective, doesn’t mean you should miss out. Emma I want to be able to go to your wedding someday, don’t lose that chance because you’re afraid of how Daddy is going to handle it.” She elaborated. Emma scoffed.  
“I’ve never been in love, I doubt I ever will.” Izzy rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like it involved the younger Knightly. Emma glared at her a moment before getting up to put finishing touches on the wedding.  
Izzy had been a vision in white and sage, a nervous smile on her face as she made her way up to the aisle. Emma couldn’t even attempt to describe John’s face. He seemed to look like an odd mix of pride, awe, happiness with a touch of breath taken away. It was a beautiful wedding, a beautiful couple and more importantly an Emma approved memory. Emma just looked at them and knew in her gut everything would work out for two people so in love. The thought of her future niece or nephew bringing a smile to her face until it hit her. Her sister was no longer just her sister, she was no longer even Izzy Woodhouse. She was Izzy Knightley, Wife and Mother. Hartfield would never be the same without her. After telling the couple goodbye as they left for their honeymoon in Hawaii and giving a tight hug to her father, Emma Woodhouse was once again apparated back into hogwarts. She then sat in her dorm room. Alone again contemplating if she could ever even consider going down the same path as her sister had today.


	5. Knights and Missteps

In the days following the wedding, Emma Woodhouse’s mind kept going back to the boundaries she had crossed that night. She found herself punching her pillow out of frustration many times because of what had taken place. She eavesdropped on a conversation that should have been completely private between Izzy and John, This alone made Emma break out the frozen yogurt from the kitchens one day. However there was also the Issue of the state she woke up on the morning of the wedding. She really should have just gone to a guest room,she thought in hindsight. “I mean, it’s Alex!” she reminded herself. Alex Knightley and Emma Woodhouse were strictly platonic. Sure, she did feel extremely comfortable in his arms but, didn’t everyone feel like that with good cuddlers? She cringed at the thought of explaining to others that Head Boy Alex Knightley was a cuddler. It was a strictly “you were the only one avaliable” position, if it had been anyone else in that bed she or Alex would have grabbed on the same, right?  
Besides, even if they weren’t only platonic, there was still the possibility that she wouldn’t have a choice on her romantic partner. Her birthday was in december,two months away, when she would participate in the quarter veela genetic lottery of: Do you get normal traits or ones that will change your whole life? Emma thought bitterly, she didn’t want to end up being reliant on some stranger for the rest of her life. Izzy, luckily had just received some anger induced fire powers and the inhuman beauty. Emma would be left waiting to find out if received these traits, the allure or (Emma gulped at this)a soulmate. Emma would have rather not married at all, she was unsettled at the thought of being locked into someone for life. She also had her family to think about, she knew her father would never be able to handle both his daughters away.  
It was the aforementioned thoughts of Alex Knightley that led them into yet another period of avoidance. Luckily, Alex Knightley was busy showing a transfer student around recently, which left him unable to seek her out. Unluckily for Emma, the transfer student was her childhood rival, Jane Fairfax but, you can’t get everything. Emma put her energy into Elton and Harriet during this time.  
She had it all planned out, she was going to dress Harriet gorgeously for the big Halloween party scheduled for the upper years in the Room of Requirement. Elton would confess his feelings for her and Emma would get the satisfaction of seeing yet another happy couple because of her.  
This plan was derailed however by Harriet getting the witches flu and being bound to a hospital bed. “The poor thing is trapped in the hospital wing with no company besides Madame Promfrey.” she relayed to Elton in the Slytherin common room.  
“Miss Woodhouse, I wouldn’t recommend going down. Harriet would become more upset if you were to become sick.” He responded earnestly. This was when Emma knew the night was going downhill. She suddenly wished she had put her mask on before seeing Elton. As they walked to the room of requirement he began to inquire about her health and being. He always procceded with a “Miss Woodhouse”, Emma’s mood darkened the more she heard him. She felt so foolish but, maybe she was just mistaken. Surely James Elton hadn’t been going after her this whole time?  
Emma had never felt so relieved as when they entered the large crowd in the Room of Requirement and she could attempt to lose him in the swarm of people. However soon with frequent calls of “Miss Woodhouse!” this and that, he had found her once again. Even worse, she saw Alex for the first time in awhile with none other than newly appointed Gryffindor, Jane Fairfax. They were laughing about something and Emma made her way over to Annie again hoping to get away from Elton. Ryan was holding annie around her waist as they chorused their greetings.  
“Emma, did you see them over there?” Annie said gesturing to the corner she had just passed. “Wouldn’t they be cute together?” Annie suggested smiling.  
“Who?”  
“Alex and Jane Fairfax of course!” Emma guffawed.  
“Alex and Jane?! Annie,you’re crazy.”  
“I don’t know, they look pretty cozy.” Annie observed.  
“I think Miss Fairfax and Knightley would make an excellent pair. They’re very well matched, Miss Woodhouse.” James Elton cut in, oddly eager about this fact. She then felt his hand reaching to mimic Ryan’s and wrap itself around her waist but she jerked away from him.  
“I doubt it Annie.” Emma asserted, adjusting the string on her mask.  
“Oh really? Care to bet on that?” Annie asked smirking confidently.  
“Fine, You are on Annie Taylor!” Emma proclaimed, Annie just snickered at her too loud declaration. Emma then noticed Elton engaged in conversation with Ryan Weston. She saw her chance. Emma waved goodbye to Annie and made a beeline for the door breathing a sigh of relief. Alex Knightley was never one for parties. However Ryan had been whining at him saying it would be “fun”. He hadn’t been having much of that since the night before the wedding so, he agreed to attend the Halloween Party. Alex first thought that Emma had left his room when he woke up was relatively normal, she did have to help her sister get ready for the wedding. Then he didn’t see her at the reception, then she went back to school early,and even now he had only spotted her a hand full of times. Alex Knightley had received the hint, Emma was avoiding him. All because they had slept in the same bed, completely platonically he might add. Alex Knightley understood that she felt uncomfortable after that occuring he just didn’t see the logic why should would avoid him because of it. She was going to have to see him during the holidays anyway, why not just tell him she wasn’t ok with that and move on, prolonging the conversation was certainly making it more awkward.  
Alex kept himself busy introducing their old friend,Jane Fairfax to Hogwarts.Well, his old friend, Emma had always had a sort of one sided rivalry with Jane. He made sure she found her way around, knew what things to do and not to do. Basically advise her as her aunt, Maddie Bates had requested. When he wasn’t doing this, he was reading the book Emma had so sought out, cover to cover. This however did not take long, and Alex soon had put it back in it’s rightful place in the restricted section. Alex had in fact came straight from the library to this gathering. Alex could not help watching over Emma as Elton trailed after her. He’s pretty sure that he’s heard James Elton bellow “Miss Woodhouse!” twelve times in the past hour. He tried to warn her, Harriet was not James Elton’s type. He was a slytherin after all. He saw her sneaking out the door but, soon grew a bit alarmed at Elton’s expression as he attempted to find her. Alex made his Excuses to Jane Fairfax who, as always seemed unamused. Just as Emma had leaned against the stone walls in the hallway she heard him call for her. James Elton strided towards her, Emma could barely contain her groans.  
“Miss Woodhouse, are you alright?” he asked standing next to her and his hand brushed aganist her waist, Emma flinched away.  
“Please, don’t do that.” she told him seriously. “I’m just...rather perplexed.” she admitted.  
“Oh about what, Miss Woodhouse.” she could sense his itchy fingers inching closer to her again.  
“You, Mr.Elton. Your behavior tonight.” his fingers inched back.  
“I do hope I haven’t offended you Miss Woodhouse but, I’m unclear on what you are speaking of?”  
“You’ve shown absolutely no care for Harriet, a girl who I thought you were interested in even though she is ill. Instead you’ve been pursuing me all night.” Elton’s eyes seemed to darken.  
“Miss Woodhouse, I am completely indifferent to Miss Smith. I’m afraid you’ve been mistaken.” He said his voice sounding a touch patronizing.  
“Then why would you go to the trouble of associating with Harriet and myself the past month?”  
“I desired you, Miss Woodhouse.” He said lowly. “No offense to Miss Smith but, I’m sure you’re aware I’m in line for my family seat in the wizengamot. I need a certain caliber of partner for that, Miss Woodhouse. A caliber of which Miss Smith is definitely not.” He began to move in front of her.  
“I’m not interested in that kind of partnership, Elton.” She said bitingly. She felt each of his hands trapping her on either side, her heart raced not out of excitement or joy but fear. She clutched her wand cautiously, readying herself to freeze him. Elton had that patronizing look on his face, it made her sick to her stomach.  
“Well, Miss Woodhouse. I am a Slytherin, we can be quite persuasive if you listen.”  
“Elton, I’m not interested!” She yelled in his face. His hands snapped up to pin her arms causing her to drop her vine wand, and she felt a pair of slimy lips press too forcefully against hers. She began to squirm and struggle his lips muffling her yelling and she tried hard to pull back as he attempted to escalate the kiss with his loathsome politician wannabe tongue. She even tried to kick him away but soon his legs were pressing aganist his inhibiting her movement,she closed her eyes so she wouldn’t be forced to look at face as she endured this. She had always been told she was oddly strong for a girl of her size and that it was quite intimidating, why wasn’t that working for her now.She heard a yell and soon felt the slimy lips leave hers along with his appendeges that were pinning her to the wall. She slid down the wall panting, trying to calm down, she opened her eyes hesitantly.  
There was Alex Knightley looking down right murderous holding James Elton by his collar. She saw a red mark on Elton’s cheek looking like a punch that had yet to swell. “I don’t care about your puny political connections, If I see you do that to anyone ever again, you will find yourself in St.Mungos for life.” He warned, looking more like he would like to enact that promise right now to rip him to pieces. Emma pulled herself up from the floor and wobbled over to them still a bit shaken.  
“Unless you want Aurors after you on charges of Sexual Harassment,don’t ever come near me or Harriet ever again.” She commanded, her voice only quivering a tiny bit. Alex looked at her a bit concerned, she knew she probably looked like a mess, lipstick smeared, hair in disarray and she could feel tears welling in the corner of her eyes.  
“Wouldn’t dream of it Woodhouse.” Elton said maliciously as he was released from Alex’s clutches. “Never would have thought Emma Woodhouse was just a tease.” he added as he turned the corner, most certainly towards the Slytherin dorms. Emma bit her lip at his words, distressed, she didn't notice Alex's fist clenching at this.  
“Emma?” The hufflepuff called for her hesitantly. Emma felt her tear ducts beginning to overflow onto her cheeks.  
“Thank you for being here, Alex.” She said turning to him, he looked terribly worried.  
“I’m just sorry I wasn’t here sooner.” He responded reaching a hand to rub her shoulder. Alex was comforting, Elton was just uncomfortable, stiff.  
“Alex?”  
“Yes?” He responded while gently rubbing little circles onto her shoulder with his thumb.  
“I’m sorry I avoided you.” She admitted little tears rolling down her face.  
“Forget about it. Do you want to come to my room for a while, I don’t really feel comfortable with sending you off to the slytherin dorms at the moment.” Emma nodded.  
“I’d like that.” She looked down “Alex, can you…” She trailed off realizing how foolish a request it was hastily adding a “Forget it.”  
“Finish what you were going to say.” He suggested gently. Emma leaned her cheek against his hand, basking in it’s warmth.  
“Can have a hug… I know it’s silly but-” Alex shook his head chuckling at her blushing cheeks.  
“It’s not, Emma, It’s understandable that you want a bit of comfort after that.” He opened his arms “Come on.” He urged her. Emma felt the tears flow heavier and she wrapped her arms around him tightly, her hands clutching his shirt. Alex pet her hair rubbed soothing circles into her back.  
“I’m sorry.” Emma blubbered into his shirt “About Elton, I should have listened.” Alex sighed.  
“I wish you had so this wouldn’t have happened but, it’s ok Emma. You meant well.” He said pushing locks of hair behind her ear. After untangling themselves and retrieving Emma’s purse and wand, they made their way to the Head’s Dorm once again. Where Alex and Emma proceeded to fall asleep once again with Emma’s Arms wrapped around Alex curled against his chest, and Alex’s fingers tangled in her hair and one arm circling her protectively. By the morning, Emma’s tears were dried and she once again left before he woke up but without the determination to avoid him because of it.


	6. Through the Grapevine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this taking a while. I had a few academic duties and had been feeling a bit too tired to stay up writing but, here you all are. I hope you enjoy and please comment what you think of the story so far!

Emma had gotten used to visiting the Hufflepuff dorm daily. Although, Alex no longer resided there because of the private Heads dorm closer to Ravenclaw tower, Emma still had a friend living near the kitchens; Harriet Smith. Emma had explained to her that Elton’s feelings were elsewhere last week and Harriet Smith had still taken to brooding in her bed in the evenings and listening to depressing musical theater songs. At first, Harriet was in denial, she thought Emma maybe had misunderstood him. Much to Harriet’s disappointment, this was not the case, that much she could see from the look Prefect James Elton had given her at dinner. He looked at her like she was the scum on his shoe.Elton then had turned to Caroline Lee who looked at Harriet spitefully and in an almost patronizing nature and laughed. That’s when she ran off and cried spending the rest of the day trying to drain herself of the tears.  
The worst of both Emma and Harriet’s slump came when only a week after Halloween, James Elton began to date Emma’s roommate Caroline Lee. Emma slept on the couch in Alex’s dorm that night and Harriet went into a overworking frenzy that caused her to become two weeks ahead on all her assignments. Emma had found out that Caroline and Elton were going on their first date that hogsmeade weekend, she had the foresight to invite Harriet to her house that day while she visited her Father. Harriet walked into honeydukes to pick up some sugar quills before she saw the glossy Caroline Lee giggling with some other slytherins in a huddle near the three broomsticks.  
“I’ve always known she was trouble. I mean, Veela’s aren’t the most trustworthy sort anyway.” She blathered to some mindless girls in slytherin ties who looked a bit younger than her. “I would have never thought she would try to use her allure on my dear, James. He’s so honorable he never said anything about her attempting to take advantage of him. I would have gone straight to mcgonnagall if I had any proof of her misusing her um… inherited gifts.” Harriet’s mind began to be filled with doubt at her friend. Had Emma really done that, gotten her hopes up over elton but tried to steal his feelings with her allure. It didn’t make any sense. Emma wouldn’t? Would she.  
“20 points from Slytherin, Lee. 15 for badmouthing a student, 5 for incorrect facts.” an irritated sounding voice declared. Harriet’s head snapped back, Alex Knightly’s brows were furrowed in disgust.  
“Incorrect facts? Al, you can’t just place your faith in her like that. You can’t know she didn’t use her allure.” Caroline scolded him, sounding patronizing but there was a bit of a edge to her voice.  
“I can when I know Veela’s can’t even use allure till age 17. Emma Woodhouse is 16,Lee, there’s no way she could have used allure. Sorry to burst your bubble.” He corrected her and strode off. Harriet could have sworn she saw a smirk on his lips. Caroline is immediately gritting her teeth.  
“He only cares because he’s screwing her. She hasn’t been coming back to the room until late if at all recently. Al will agree with me, once Emma Woodhouse decides she’s tired of him. When she does, I’ll be right there to set him up with a lovely girl. He has such potential you know? He just needs to be surrounded by the right sort of people.” Harriet clutches her sugar quills and scurries after the scarf of her own houses colors.   
“Um, Excuse me!” She calls after him once he’s close enough. He turns around confused then settles on her.  
“Oh, Hello Harriet.” he says a bit slowly.  
“Hi. Sorry to bother you but, do you know how to get to Emma’s house? She invited me and I’m a bit lost.” She admitted sheepishly. He nodded with recognition.  
“You can just walk with me, I was headed over there anyway.” He tells her.  
“Oh! Excellent.” They trudge in silence for awhile before Harriet attempts to speak,”It was nice what you did up there. With Caroline Lee I mean.” Alex shrugged.  
“She was in the wrong. Plus, Emma’s a good friend, I don’t enjoy hearing those sort of things about her, especially with James Elton.” He spits out the prefects name like it was poison on his tongue or terrible taste he wanted removed from his mouth.  
“Why specifically with James Elton?” She mentally cheers that she hadn’t broken down at his name. Alex looks at her meaningfully and sighs.  
“It’s best you know anyway. Remember Halloween when you were sick?” Alex began a bit warily.  
“Of course.”  
“Well, Emma brought Elton to the party with her because she was hoping he would decide to go visit you instead. But, he didn’t,instead he was very very very focused on her.” Alex explained scowling “ Emma tried to sneak out of the party and I saw James follow her. I went outside to check on her and I saw her, struggling to get away from Elton who had pinned her to a wall and was kissing her.” He almost growled the last parts.  
“Is that why she hasn’t been going to her dorm much?” Harriet inquired, a bit shocked from the information that James Elton was not the gentleman he seemed to be.  
“Yes but, how did you know that? You’re in hufflepuff.” He looked at her not really warily but oddly.  
“Well, after you left I heard Caroline Lee say something else, mentioning it.” She admitted, not really wanting to elaborate.  
“What did she say?” He asked gruffly, his jaw clenching a bit.  
“It was a silly rumor really, nothing at all.” Harriet tried to backtrack.  
“What did she say?” He repeated.  
“She well, may have implied that you were sleeping together in your room...in a decidely non platonic way.” Harriet coughed. She heard him groan.  
“Caroline Lee is exhausting.” Harriet wondered if the autumn air was getting to him, his cheeks seemed a little pink. Soon they were strolling up a garden pathway littered with flowers.  
“Here we are.” The head boy said knocking on the door. A man opened the door, having the same elegant air as Emma but was much more frantic at the moment.  
“Knightley! Emma’s gotten sick. My poor girl will have to stay in bed until Healer Perry comes. Of course Claudette has already gotten some healing draughts out for her.” The man said rapid fire.  
“I coughed once!” Emma complained walking from what Harriet could only assume to be the living room in Pajamas and a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, a frantic looking house elf following her with some potion bottles. “Harriet, so glad you could come! come on in.” Emma’s father was soon inquiring about her own health and giving her advice, while the elf brought her a pumpkin pastry. Harriet was a bit overwhelmed by the Woodhouse household, especially when Mr.Woodhouse began lamenting his eldest daughter’s pregnancy how it was to ruin her health. Alex Knightley seemed all too used to it and interjected trying to ease Mr. Woodhouses worry often as possible, looking as the house elf tried to pour restorative teas down Emma’s throat. If Harriet hadn’t known better she probably would have assumed they were all family. Which as she found out later, they were. In law wise, at least.


	7. Potions and Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this toke so long! I originally had another chapter planned out but I felt this was better. I'll try to keep updating regularly. Enjoy and please give feedback!

Emma Woodhouse truly hated Slytherin and Ravenclaw Potions classes. Mostly because in these classes her partner was the one and only Caroline Lee. The situation was made worse by the fact that this was the day they were assigned to make Amortentia. While this might normally be a joyful experience for Emma, it was dampened by hearing Caroline speak about her “Dear James” and the newest fashions from Diagon Alley. Emma breathed a sigh of relief as they finally completed their potion with a swish and flick of her wand.  
“Class, remember to place your potions in the vials to turn them in. Feel free to smell but, remember class no tasting.” Slughorn warned “This is the powerful love potion in the world.” Immediately Caroline began to pour the contents of the cauldron into the vials.   
“Caroline, careful.” Emma said as she tidied up their space. Caroline snorted.  
“I’m always careful. Emma, why aren’t you rushing to see what your true love smells like?” She asked curiously after correcting her.  
“It’s not true love, it’s what you find most attractive. I don’t really care to know, I’m not really interested in relationships.” Caroline scoffed and murmured something similar to ‘That’s not what James told me.’   
“You aren’t the least bit curious? Well, I am and I’m going to try it.” Caroline gracefully twirled the cap of a vial up and sniffed it. Her normally superficial looking smile seemed to soften.  
“Well,What is it?” Emma asked.  
“Fresh ink and french cologne. Just like James.” Caroline answered. “Emma, you should do it. At least try it as a joke.”  
“I’d rather not.”  
“Come on, you won’t get another chance at this for a long time!” Caroline said urging her, looking oddly less malicious than she normally did. Caroline was smiling at her with as much charm as she could probably muster. Emma raised an eyebrow, what reason was her to care about this but, none the less she broke down and bit her lip.  
“Fine, just for curiousity’s sake.” Emma assented lifting the bottle up to nose and sniffled. Her senses were overrun by something oddly comforting; Wet ink, spearmint and some sort of desert rock. Emma eyes fluttered shut, she had to admit it was extremely pleasing.  
“Well?” Caroline asked.  
“It was pretty generic, Wet Ink and Spearmint.” Emma admitted. Caroline seemed to falter.  
“How disappointing, I thought you would finally let me set you up with someone nice.” She admitted.  
“You thought that amortentia would change my mind? There’s really no reason for me to be in a relationship, it would do more harm than good.” Caroline opened her mouth to say something but thankfully Professor Slughorn released them for lunch and they were off.

“I feel like I’ve been to your house way too much this year.” Emma admitted as they recovered from the portkey travel.  
“You’ve only been twice.” Alex reminded her.  
“Exactly.” He just shook his head at her.  
“Our siblings are married now, expect more of these visits.” Emma couldn’t help cracking a smile.  
“That still sounds so weird.”  
“Extremely.” Alex confirmed as he lead her along the pathway. No matter how many times Emma had been to Donwell she always got lost. Considering Donwell was almost double the size of Hartfield it was unsurprising but Emma still felt a bit uneased when walking alone in Alex’s house. Alex quickly opened the door and found himself jumped on by the family crup. Emma noticed his bright grin at the little creature and smiled as she saw him reach down to stroke it fondly. Emma was soon overtaken by Izzy’s whose stomach only looked slightly rounded. Emma grimaced a little at the memory of before the wedding when she had accidently stumbled on their private moment where John found out he was going to be a father.   
“Izzy! How are you feeling?” Emma asked. Izzy shrugged.  
“Fine besides some morning sickness.”  
“That’s always the terrible thing with pregnancy, it destroys womens constitutions.” Mr. Woodhouse remarked bitterly. Emma couldn’t help but notice John glower.  
Mr. and Mrs. Knightley came in soon reassuring Mr.Woodhouse that they were sure Izzy would be fine. Although Mr.Knightley tended to come off as overbearing with his quite honestly lumberjack like appearance sans beard and serious demeanor, his wife who was petite and sweet as sugar. Mrs. Katherine Knightley and Emma’s mother had been great friends growing up and she had always had a sweet spot for the Woodhouse family and they had the same towards Mrs.Knightley, this often gave her much sway with Mr.Woodhouse when he was being particularly unreasonable. This especially came in handy when the couple led them all to the table trying to bookend the conversation and assuage Mr.Woodhouse’s qualms. After the Knightley’s caught up with their youngest son the subject turned to his quickly approaching 18th birthday.  
“You should see if they’ll allow you to visit that day.” Mrs.Knightley suggested.  
“It’s a weekday mom and, besides, I have head duties that night.” Alex said vetoing the statements.  
“You signed up for patrol on your birthday?” John spoke looking at Alex as if he had grown a third head. John had been a prefect but a much more lenient one so head boy had not followed and, lucky for him, his birthday was in june.  
“I wasn’t exactly planning on doing anything, John.” Alex reminded him.  
“How disappointing, you’ll be stuck in school. Maybe some of your classmates will celebrate with you.” Mrs.Knightley sent Emma a pointed look and a bit of a knowing smirk.  
“You know I don’t like birthday parties mom, especially surprise parties.” It was Alex’s turn to throw a look Emma’s way this time of warning. Emma threw up her hands in defense as if to say she knew nothing. Somehow the subject had moved to schoolwork and Izzy and Mrs.Knightley seemed very interested in her potions class.  
“Amortentia, huh? Did you find anything interesting, Emma?” Izzy asked trying to be sly. Emma just looked down as if her plate was very interesting.  
“Nothing.”   
“Nothing at all?” Emma wrung the napkin in her lap, she always fidgited when she lied.  
“I didn’t smell it, Caroline Lee was my partner.”  
“What does Caroline Lee have to do with you not smelling amortentia?”John Knightley asked out curiousity.  
“We’re not each other’s biggest fans.” Emma admitted. Alex nodded knowingly at his brother. “I’m not exactly keen on sharing whatever Amortentia smells like with her.”   
“It’s ok Emma, I didn’t smell anything when I tried amortentia anyway.” Izzy shrugged.  
“I thought everyone smelled something with Amortentia?” Mr.Knightley remarked. Mr.Woodhouse shook his head.  
“It’s a Veela thing. The allure clouds the scent.”Izzy said rolling her eyes at the odd things that seemed to occur with their heritage. Soon the subject switched again to Izzy’s pregnancy and by default her “deteriorating health”.  
“Daddy, I’ll be fine. I’m taking everything and doing everything Healer Perry tells me.” Izzy reassured him.  
“Healer Perry is an excellent doctor but, even he cannot cure everything Isabelle. Remember your mother.” Henry Woodhouse warned. She heard him murmur something under his breath. Emma was almost certain it was ‘Mothers die.’

“Do you know the gender yet?” Mrs.Knightley asked quickly changing the subject. However this conversation didn’t last long after Izzy told her they were unaware currently, so The Knightley’s and Mr.Woodhouse began to file into the parlour of the manor to end the night. Isabella stayed behind walking onto one of balcony’s for fresh air but not before her father yelled at her to put on a sweater and Emma joined her.  
“Izzy, what happens if a Veela did smell something from Amortentia?” Emma asked trying to be nonchalant but failing terribly when Izzy’s perceptive eyes turned her way.  
“Did you smell something?” She asked.  
“No,no, of course not!” Emma refuted quickly. Too quickly.  
“You did, didn’t you?!” The corners of Izzy’s mouth were upturned.  
“I certainly didn’t.” Emma denied again.  
“Well, if you did smell something from Amortentia. It would mostly be because you haven’t hit 17 yet to inherit the full allure and….maybe something else.” Izzy explained mockingly nonchalant   
“What else? Come on Izzy, don’t leave me hanging!” Emma whined smacking her sister lightly on the arm.  
“Why do you want to know so bad Emma, I thought you didn’t smell amortentia?” Izzy accused her eyes glimmering with mischief.  
“It’s obviously…..for science.”  
“For science?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I see.”  
“Uh huh.” Emma confirmed for the last time.  
“Well, if you did it would probably mean you have a soulmate.” Izzy told her quietly afraid Mr.Woodhouse might hear. Emma froze.   
Soulmate? One recurring theme was in her thoughts, expletives specifically the word shit. over and over and over again. Izzy eventually left Emma to her statue like state shaking her head at Emma. Before she knew it Alex Knightley was tapping her on the shoulder. She jumped and let out an un-emma approved squeak of surprise.   
“Alex!” She growled shoving him lightly “Don’t do that. You know how I am about people sneaking up on me.”  
“Yet you do it to everyone else all the time.” Alex looked at her raising an eyebrow “Are you enjoying the view still or are you ready to head back?” He asked looking out on his family’s rose garden, a project of his mother’s.  
“I can head back.” Emma answered, straightening her posture and going in to bid them all adieu. Emma could not have escaped the comforting but almost compressing squeeze from Mrs.Knightley and they walked outside to get out of the Knightley wards through the maze of Mrs.Knightley’s garden.  
“Emma, have you talked to your dad?” Alex asked concerned and he grabbed her shoulder to keep her from moving forward. “I know it normally takes a lot to get him to talk about Mrs.Woodhouse.” He mentioned hesitantly. Emma’s lips turned into a thin line at his words.  
“It’s mostly just he’s afraid of what will happen to Izzy, considering the same situation left us motherless, I’m not surprised he’s upset.” Emma said trying to keep her voice even at the mention of her mother.   
“I thought your mom got sick?”  
“No, it was birth complications from well...me.” Emma said quietly. A uncomfortable silence settled between them before Emma changed the subject. “So, what do you want to do for your birthday?” She asked. Alex groaned.  
“I told you and mom, nothing. Emma, you know I hate parties.” He asserted, making sure to look her in the eye to affirm his seriousness on the subject.  
“It would be more like an intimate gathering.”  
“No intimate gatherings! I know when you say intimate gathering you mean, party of the year. Emma really, I don’t need you to do anything for my birthday. Honest.” Alex saw the iron gate of the exit ahead.  
“We should do something.” Emma whined at him “Alex, no one should spend their birthday alone.”  
“Who says I would be alone?”  
“You.”  
“What if I want to be alone?” Emma smiled at him gently and knowingly.  
“Alex, I know you don’t like being completely alone.” She told him smirking. “What if it was just you and me celebrating your birthday?” Emma asked as he rustled around his coat pockets for the portkey.  
“That would be fine, as long as it doesn’t get in the way of head duties.” Emma beamed triumphantly. “What would we do anyway, Emma?” She shrugs.  
“I’ll figure it out.”  
“Ever the forward thinker, Emma Woodhouse.” She stuck her tongue out at his comment before he pulled out their portkey, a torn qudditch glove. They were both laughing at a face Emma made before the portkey pulled at their navels and they vanished.  
Mrs.Knightley smiled looking at the space in the garden they just occupied from her balcony.


	8. New Arrivals and New Wishes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know it's been three weeks. It's been a bit hectic around me lately, I'll try to update more frequently. I had a bit of trouble getting through this chapter but here it is! Enjoy and I'd love some feedback.

Alexander George Knightley was not in a good mood; This would probably be thought as unusual considering what day it was but after so many annoyances who could blame him. His day had begun with a singing birthday card from John that along with the voice being obnoxious wouldn’t stop for ten minutes. Normally Alex would have retaliated by filling a Howler with Celestina Warbeck music which John abhorred but, John had also sent him a gift; However, let it be made clear, John Knightley was not completely off the hook. Oh no, not by any stretch of the imagination. After this screeching annoyance He had run into Harriet, who had frankly acted odd. He had tried to make his way past her in a rather slim hallway and they had done a sort of dance of trying to move so the other person wouldn’t have to. To avoid blocking the hallway any longer he ended up moving her by the shoulders and walking past. Not to mention McGonnagal was out to kill him; She had announced the dates for the Yule Ball. This lead him to be bombarded by questions from younger students about the event which he wouldn’t have minded if Mcgonnagal hadn’t pulled him aside beforehand to remind him about informing the prefects about the opening dance.   
He did not want to dance.   
We also can’t leave out that if he had to dance, he would have to ask someone to this stupid party. This also meant he would have to go out and wrangle Emma during planning making sure she didn’t go overboard because, if there was a party at hogwarts: Emma Woodhouse was involved somehow.   
Alex couldn’t help but wonder: Who has a date on a Wednesday night? Why during his prefect duties had he pulled a record, five couples from various rooms and closets after curfew. Included among them was James Elton and Caroline Lee in Room of Requirement,Alex could hardly conceal his smile when giving them detention, take that scumbag. Annie and Ryan were also included in the Astronomy Tower and he’ll be honest, he saw much more of Ryan Weston than he ever wanted to. They may had been roommates for six year but they weren’t THAT close. Thankfully, he had arrived rather early into their plans; Otherwise, he didn’t know how he was going to face Frank Churchill tomorrow.  
Oh yes, Ryan’s stepbrother,Frank Churchill, was going to take a lot out of him. He had apparently decided in the middle of his 7th year to transfer to hogwarts. He could understand in Jane Fairfax’s state but this boy was just going on a whim. Also, knowing Emma she would be all over “mysterious transfer student” Frank Churchill. Alex had met Frank Churchill; He was nice enough but a bit flamboyant and arrogant. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.  
Patrol ended eventually and Alex trudged to the Head’s dorm at eleven o’clock. Alex trudged up to the painting who greeted him with a “Welcome Back, Mr.Knightley!” After he had given the password, he dragged his feet towards the door but his mind couldn’t refrain from thinking of a certain high heel wearing matchmaker. Emma Woodhouse had been present at all of his birthdays. It was simply a fact of life. He was both disappointed and relieved he would not have to sit through another years of a party. Hell, he had seen pictures of a heavily pregnant Mrs.Woodhouse at his first birthday; Even as a fetus, Emma Woodhouse had never missed one of his birthdays.   
Maybe she forgot? Maybe she was busy. Oh god, what if peeves kidnapped her or something. All those thoughts crossed his mind as he walked into the entrance hall to the head’s common room. He contemplated how he would explain to Mr.Woodhouse that his daughter had been taken hostage by a poltergeist but suddenly….  
POP.  
Streamers exploded near his face and he yelled in alarm. A flash went off.  
“Happy Birthday, Alex Knightley!” Emma Woodhouse was going to be the end of him. There standing giddy was the slytherin princess with a magic camera and-oh mother of god, the famous Knightley chocolate birthday cake. He sputtered out a thank you. “Surprised?”  
“I mean, I know you said you were going to but, yes. I thought you forgot.” He explained, Emma scoffed. Alex paused “Wait how did you even get in here, I changed my password.” He looked at her accusingly.  
“What can I say? Sir Cadington really likes me and thought his favorite occupant deserved a birthday celebration.”  
“Well, We’ll be having a serious talk about privacy.” He said gravely,giving a hard look to the hallway which at the end Sir Cadington hung on the other side of the door. He could hear an audible gulp from outside. If there was one thing Alex Knightley was good at, it was giving a big ,scary, long lecture; Well, at least according to Emma Woodhouse who grimaced at the thought. “Also, how did you even get the cake here. I thought Mom said it didn’t travel well?”   
“It doesn’t.”  
“My mom willingly gave the recipe to the house elves?” He said surprised. His mother was oddly like a warden about Knightley family recipes.   
“Ha! No way.” Emma said echoing his thoughts. “She even charmed the paper with a concealing spell so no one but I could see it. She’s very detailed when it comes to secrets I suppose.”  
“Wait, you baked?” “No, I was doing potions; Yes, I baked!” She said sarcastically. “Don’t sound so shocked. I’m not as good as Annie but I’m certainly not terrible.” Alex couldn’t keep a smile from forming.  
Emma had a big heart. It was one of Alex’s favorite things about his friend but, she very rarely showed how much she cared in direct way. She may off handedly say he looked tired to show she was worried or send him a new (more emma approved) pair of pants but, she certainly never did manual labor before for anyone to show affection. Alex Knightley was touched.  
“Thank you.” Emma beamed.  
“You’re welcome. Happy Birthday, Snarky Knightley.” She pulled out her wand and lit all eighteen candles on the cake with a quick inferno. Alex positioned himself in front of the cake with a click and a flash, Emma snapped another photo.   
“18, huh?”   
“Make a wish!” Emma urged him. What did he want to wish for? Emma looked at him expectantly smiling, her eyes glittering from the flames of the candles. Alex Knightley was a fairly practical person. Most practical people would wish for something grand, money or power but, he had felt he got everything he wanted this birthday; What more could he ask for? When Alex Knightley blew out those candles he only had one clear,coherent wish; To spend every one of his birthdays in the presence of his best friend, Emma Woodhouse.   
Later when Mrs. Knightley sorted through the pictures she had strongly suggested Emma take, she couldn’t help but notice something; In each photo Alex’s eyes seemed to flicker to something behind the camera and the corners of his mouth twitched. In the last couple photos he had pulled his friend into the photo. She saw that rare smile of pure joy of her son’s face. Mrs.Knightley resolved not to mention her gift of the cake recipe to Emma to her husband, Jack. Mrs.Knightley wouldn’t even share those family recipes with her sister; She had always told Jack that those would stay in the immediate family but, she had a strong feeling that eventually that is what Emma Woodhouse would be. After looking at those photos, she was certain; However, Jack was not a fan of matchmaking and therefore would be left out of her little interference. Mrs.Knightley walked down the corridor to bed thinking of how elegant the name Emma Knightley sounded.  
Alex waved goodbye to his friend from the portrait, it was way past curfew but she was confident she could make it back on her own; Alex had even offered to let her stay the night. Emma said she would make the trip back, mostly to not smear Alex’s reputation with the big mouth of Caroline Lee. Tonight was definitely a win for Emma Woodhouse, not only had she conquered that cake but she had suceeded in celebrating Snarky Knightley’s birthday; Emma couldn’t help but think he actually enjoyed it this year. Emma’s contemplation was interrupted by smacking into a suave boy in an unsorted hogwarts uniform. “Sorry.” He said sheepishly “I’m a bit lost.” His appearance was emmaculate and suave. He also looked to be about in seventh year and Emma couldn’t deny he looked fairly agreeable.   
“Where do you need to go?” Emma asked.  
“The Headmistress’ office.”   
“I can certainly show you the way if you have the password.” She offered. The boy sighed in relief.  
“I do, thank god. Thanks so much, this school is like a maze it’s nothing like durmstang; I can’t seem to find my way around yet.”  
“You’ll get it eventually, everyone does.” Before they toke off Emma stuck out her hand. “I’m Emma Woodhouse, pleased to meet you.” The youth gratefully toke it shaking it softly but didn’t immediately release it.   
“Frank Churchill, l’m sure we’ll be great friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Frank's at hogwarts now. Also,Mrs.Knightley ships them so hard. I mostly just wanted to announce that bit.


End file.
